


even monsters have nightmares

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, i couldnt tell whether this was gonna be romantic or platonic, so its probably platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus goes to Logan in the middle of the night for comfort from a nightmare. Logan helps him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	even monsters have nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> gghghg the title sounds a lot angstier and better than the fic. might add a chapter to expand on it if i feel like it.

Logan saved his work, stretching before getting up to walk over to his bed. He’d maybe stayed up a little later than he should’ve, and his eyes were maybe a little heavier than he would’ve liked. But at least he was crawling into his bed now, placing his glasses on the nightstand and flipping the lamp off before pulling his blanket over himself.

It was only a few moments trying to let himself drift off before he felt a weight settle on the end of his bed. He sat up slightly, warily reaching his hand towards the source of the weight.

_Fabric?_

He flipped the light on, straightening up. There, at the end of his bed, was a figure curled up, the unmistakable figure of Remus. He leaned back towards him, reaching for his shoulder. Remus’s hand grabbed his, warm and shaky.

“Remus? Are you okay?”

His grip only tightened and he curled closer in on himself.

“Dream.”

_Oh._

Remus was known to have nightmares occasionally, usually waking up screaming and being oddly quiet the morning after. He would sit silently, ignoring everyone and everything until he stopped shaking. He refused to talk to anyone, and no one knew why until Janus told them about it.

Now, though, he seemed meek and vulnerable, with unsteady breaths and a death grip. And this time, he’d come to visit someone, something Logan hadn’t known him to ever do before (aside from the infamous story of his rampage around the Mindscape, knocking on doors until Janus finally gave him some blankets to curl up and calm down in.)

And he had come to _Logan._

Not Janus, his best friend, not Patton, the warm, comforting one, not Virgil, everyone’s panic buddy, and not even Roman, his brother.

But Logan. The cold, unfeeling one. And Remus was holding his hand.

“...Do you want to come under the blankets?”

Remus slowly uncurled himself to sit with his knees to his chest, still crumpled. Logan could see his face now, wet with tears smearing his makeup, hair falling in his face. Still, his eyes were hopeful as he nodded, crawling towards where Logan had pulled up the covers.

Logan… was not skilled in comforting people, to say the least. He pulled the blanket tightly around Remus, feeling his arms wrap around his torso. He returned the hug, rubbing his hand over Remus’s trembling body.

“Uh, would you like to talk about it?”

Remus shook his head vehemently, digging his head into Logan’s chest. Logan still wasn’t sure if he was helping, but Remus’s quivering was fading slowly, so he supposed he must be doing something right.

After a few minutes, Remus seemed calmer, but still unwilling to let go. Logan tentatively pulled his hand out from under him to turn the light off, Remus tensing up but relaxing again when Logan’s hand returned.

Remus didn’t seem like he was going to move until morning, but… that wasn’t a problem with Logan.


End file.
